Quinn Foster
Quinn Foster is a 17-year-old Dauntless. Her roleplayer is Miramc22. Biography Quinn Storm Foster was born on April 17 to Rick Foster, an Erudite born Erudite, and Mary Foster, an Amity born Erudite. She was born as the eldest quintuplet among with four other girls: Chrissy, Hope, Jane, and Ariana. Quinn's parents were very kind and loving but she just couldn't seem to fit in with her parents' Erudite lifestyle. She was always left out with the bright Erudite girls and she often got in trouble. She decided at a young age that she couldn't be Erudite anymore, so on her Choosing Ceremony, she transferred to Dauntless. Quinn was able to pursue her rowdy lifestyle there, where she often dyed her hair in vibrant colors. She got many tattoos and piercings. She broke away from her family as much as she possibly could, but she got six tattoos of butterflies on her collarbone to represent the 6 other members of her family. Quinn was accepted into the Dauntless compound and she got a job as an instructor. She is very skilled with a gun and she has perfect aim. She doesn't have very many fears, only having nine. She is very bold, intimidating, and brave. She isn't afraid to hurt anyone that gets in her way. She is very strong and she has a bad reputation. Many people fear her because she is so intimidating. Early Life Quinn was very intelligent, but she was always making the wrong choice and doing something stupid. She said that she had screwed up her whole life and she could never succeed in anything. She always admired the Dauntless for her bravery, and when she was at her Choosing Ceremony, she schocked everyone for going to the Dauntless. She got many piercings, tattoos, and she dyed her hair there. She fits in very well with the rest of the Dauntless. She isn't afraid to do something bold that might even be stupid. She is an instructor for the Dauntless initiates and she is very tough on everyone there. Many people fear her because a lot of people spread rumors about her. Her family frowns upon her. She has been in many fights with them even though Ariana transferred to Amity, Chrissy stayed in Erudite, Jane transferred to Abnegation, and Hope transferred to Candor. Appearance Quinn has naturally jet black hair that is dyed in many vibrant colors. She has brown eyes and pale skin. She has many piercings all over her face and tattoos all over her body. She wears a thick amount of makeup. She is very skinny and strong. She is described to be full of muscle. She normally wears glasses but now that she is in Dauntless she wears contacts. Alliances *Christina Foster (sister) *Jane Foster (sister) *Hope Foster (sister) *Ariana Foster (sister) Enemies *None yet! Powers/Abilities/Traits *Quinn is very intelligent. *Quinn is very strong. *Quinn is very intimidating. *Quinn has very little fears. *Quinn is very hard to defeat. *Quinn is very hyper. *Quinn does not give mercy. *Quinn is always watching her back. *Quinn was born in Erudite. *Quinn has many tattoos and piercings, and she dyes her hair all the time. *Quinn is known to scare people. *Quinn is very harsh on others. *Quinn says that the only people she care about are her sisters. *Quinn says that she will protect her sisters, no matter what Faction they're in. *Quinn is very skilled with a gun. *Quinn has perfect aim. Gallery tumblr_ma7s6a0he91rc41o0o1_500.jpg maxresdefault.jpg tumblr_m22qmlvsaT1rtoakjo1_500.jpg unxli2npi0.jpg tumblr_mciydmW9jy1qeveodo1_r1_500.gif tumblr_mgam0qhJLn1rnua89o1_500.jpg tumblr_mf33p2oQcL1rfy2nxo1_500.gif 374133_206921822751284_596178171_n.jpg tumblr_ml9mzfND3l1rcnzquo1_500_large.jpg 559814_206922012751265_2019248327_n.jpg 58bb5f5a52dadfaef9c5d367c8259afb.jpg tumblr_mbg7xtCk2g1qft6ovo1_500.gif tumblr_lvef8byw6o1qhkgdno1_500.gif amber gif.gif tumblr_m3wygd7Adt1r6jst4o1_500.gif tumblr_md4uiv2eiA1rg7j4po1_500.png tumblr_static_leda.jpg tumblr_static_precious_bby.jpg tumblr_m0g3muReV51qm6wkno1_500.png|One of Quinn's tattoos -_-leda-monster-bunny-24698498-565-753.jpg tumblr_mccnjsfILW1rbeiavo1_500.gif tumblr_m62agk64aq1r203kco5_250.jpg|Another one of Quinn's tattoos tumblr_mahznm4RwE1rh02v7o1_500.jpg|Quinn's butterfly tattoos from top to bottom: Rick, Mary, Chrissy, Jane, Hope, and Ariana tumblr_me62ltW5Ls1qfz9kxo1_500.jpg tumblr_mjwjk1Eup71s8msdbo1_500.jpg tumblr_mnf8k4Gnsz1rg3tfpo1_500.gif|Click on to view tumblr_mnlac169wn1ratkt0o1_500.jpg tumblr_m1020xeMOt1r6jst4o1_500.gif tumblr_mr5txnvX0n1qivy3qo1_500.jpg Handgun.jpg|Quinn's hand gun Category:Erudite Born Category:Dauntless Category:Instructor Category:Miramc22 Category:Erudite to Dauntless Category:Seventeen Category:Female Category:Dauntless Test Results Category:Citizen